Lily's Story
by Maxie1514
Summary: What if Lily Evans's life wasn't a fairy tale? What if her dad abused her and her mum didn't do anything about it? Will her friends be enough? Well why don't you find out? Please R&R. LJ eventualy.
1. Dinner Guests

-1**Hi guy I'm back writing! Thank to everyone for reviewing my last stories. This first chapter is split in a few different parts. **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. AS MUCH AS I WISH IT I'M NOT J.K ROWLING.**

**Chapter 1 1/4**

Summer vacation for most kids was their favorite time of the year. For her though… it was a different story. Only I knew what really happened at her house. She didn't tell me. She told no one. You would never guess what really went on looking at her. I had seen it first hand though. The memory was so clear I could see it in my head, I remembered the screaming, the tears, her face, her fathers face…

"Lily, Lily" I shouted running after her. She turned.

"Um, oh hi Remus." she said hesitantly. I could see her putting on her fake smile.

"My mum wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner. We're having chicken." Remus said hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Remus my parents are having some important people over for supper and they want me to serve… I mean be there." Lily said.

"Are you sure I could have my mum come over and talk to them." Remus said, hopefully she would say yes so my mum could see how bad it was for her.

"LILY!" Screamed a voice. We both turned around. Lily's father was standing on the porch. Lily's eyes grew big with fear.

"Oh great," she muttered. "Look Remus I'll, I'll see you later." She ran to her father, who pushed her in the house. He glared at Remus for a moment and slammed the door. Remus ran to the Evans' house. Lily's bedroom was in the basement there was a little peak in the musty white curtains where you could see in. The glass was also cracked and thin. Lily's father's voice came thought clearly.

"What were you doing I thought I told you to not go near the neighbors." her father screamed at her between kicking her in the stomach, "now get up you insolent girl. You'll be serving tonight. Get dressed and eat you dinner. The Docherty's will be here at 7:15. Be in the kitchen at 6:30. No talking to them, be obedient and do show signs of being hurt, you will act happy and content. If you don't things will happen and you won't go back to that bloody school." He kicked her again and left the room. Remus got up and snuck away.

**Chapter 1 2/4**

_"__What were you doing I thought I told you to not go near the neighbors__." her father screamed at her between kicking her in the stomach, "__now get up you insolent girl. You'll be serving tonight. Get dressed and eat you dinner. The Docherty's will be here at 7:15. Be in the kitchen at 6:30. No talking to them, be obedient and do show signs of being hurt, you will act happy and content. If you don't things will happen and you won't go back to that bloody school.__" He kicked her again and left the room. _Lily got up. Her stomach was killing her. She took off her shirt and looked in her small mirror hanging on her wall. There were fiery red splotches over her skin, where her father's foot had made contact. She ran her fingers over her ribs, she was sure at least one of them had been broken, Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix that. Somewhere in the big house the old grandfather clock struck 6. She had thirty minutes to get dressed, hide her cuts and bruises, eat and look presentable. Lily got out her "good" dress. Which was dark green color with a velour look to it. It had an ivory collar with ivory flower shaped lace at the waist. She zipped the back and went to the kitchen.

"Lily here's you dinner." said her mother. Lily looked down at the plate her mother handed her on it was half of a burned grilled cheese sandwich. "Your father wants dinner served at 7:30 sharp. Be good, we don't want to make your father mad."

"Yeah mum." lily mumbled as her mum left the kitchen. Makrouhi the "real maid" came in the kitchen, she took lily's sandwich and threw it way.

"Lily dear what do you want for dinner?" Makrouhi asked.

"I really don't care Dad's clients will be here soon and your focus should be on them." said lily now saddened because she didn't have anything to eat.

"Don't be silly child. You are becoming way to thin. If you don't eat something you won't be allowed out of the kitchen. Now what would you like to eat?" she asked. Makrouhi knew Lily would have to eat something now.

"A Peanut better sandwich is fine." Lily said. Chef Leon heard her request and made her a quick sandwich.

At 7:15 the there was a knock on the door. The Docherty's had arrived.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Docherty, the Evans are waiting for you in the dining room. Please follow me." Lily said. They followed her to the dining room.

"Welcome, I hope the ride over was enjoyable." said lily's father, "Girl we are ready for our drinks." Lily went to the kitchen. It was well know that if you had dinner at the Evans's house you would be treated to the Evans's homemade white wine. Lily brought back 4 wine glasses. Gave one to every one poured wine and went back to the kitchen. Lily helped Makrouhi prepare the steak and kidney pie. The meal was finished cooking until 7:45 which was 15 minutes later than her father wanted. Lily knew she was going to pay for that later. They brought out the plates and set them in there places. After a few more glasses of wine and once the rice pudding was gone, the Docherty's went home.

"GIRL YOU SERVED DINNER LATE I TOLD YOU 7:30. DO YOU LIKE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?" Lily father screamed as soon as the door had shut. Lily shook her head. "WHAT?"

"N…no father." lily stuttered.

"GO DOWN TO YOUR ROOM." screamed her father, lily ran to her room and quietly shut the door.

"Seth it wasn't her fault maybe you should go a little easier on her." said lily's mother uncertainly.

"Mary if I go easy on that girl she will never learn respect." Seth said a little quieter to his wife.

"But father why do you want her respect she's freak." sneered Petunia who had just walked in the door after her date with Vernon,

"Petunia go to your room" Mary said quietly.

"I have no time for this right now. The girl will stay in her room until breakfast tomorrow then she will make breakfast. I will have a peaceful day on the golf course then I will come home to a perfect steak dinner." Said Seth taking control again.

**Chapter 1 3/4 **

_"__What were you doing I thought I told you to not go near the neighbors__." her father screamed at her between kicking her in the stomach, "__now get up you insolent girl. You'll be serving tonight. Get dressed and eat you dinner. The Docherty's will be here at 7:15. Be in the kitchen at 6. No talking to them, be obedient and do show signs of being hurt, you will act happy and content. If you don't things will happen and you won't go back to that bloody school.__" He kicked her again and left the room. Remus got up and snuck away. _Remus came running in the kitchen at his house.

"Remy honey your home late. Go wash up, dinners almost done." said his mother standing over a pot full of potatoes.

"But mum lily…" said Remus trying to catch his breath.

"No buts go wash up, dinners almost done we can talk then." Remus ran up stairs and washed his hands and face. When he got back down stairs his mum was just putting the chicken on the two plates.

"Now Remus sweetie what do you want to tell me?" his mother asked.

"Lily's dad beats her. I just saw it happen." he said seriously.

'Remus that's not funny. I expected better from you. I know you don't like lily's parents but…"

"No mum I'm telling the truth. Really, her dad was kicking her. And her face is covered with bruises. Mum you have to believe me." Remus pleaded. His mum got up and looked though the window to the Evans's house.

"Very well I'll talk to Mr. Potter about sending some one over there to check on things. Yes. Now they have company so they won't do anything to her. And the Potter's are probably out for dinner I'll floo over there after dinner. Now eat up."

"Mum the Potter's are probably home floo now." said Remus impatiently looking through the window for the millionth time that night.

"Very well we'll floo. Come on." They grabbed the powder and went to the Potter's. They stumbled into the potter's fireplace.

"Allison, Remus what ever are you doing here." asked James's father getting up from the lounger in the corner of the cozy living room.

"My son says that one of out neighbors abuses his daughter." said Allison.

"Well I really can't do anything but tell the other minister which probably won't very far unless the family is a wizarding one." said Mr. Potter looking concerned.

"She's a muggle-born. Please Mr. Potter." said Remus. James gave Remus a weird look.

"I can send someone over there tonight if I can reach someone. Tomorrow at the very latest otherwise. What year is she in?" asked Mr. Potter.

"7th" said Remus. Hoping James and Sirius would figure out who it was so he wouldn't have to tell them.

"Who is she?" asked James. Remus gave James a look.

"Evans" he said simply.

"What! But, she, I thought. Dad you have to help." screamed James jumping out of his chair.

"You know her?" asked James's mother.

"Lily Evans the one he's been talking about since his first year. Miss perfect Evans." said Sirius.

"Remus did anyone see you over at the house? Who was all there?" asked Mr. Potter.

"No one saw me I was by the window in the bushes. When she was getting hurt her dad was there and her mom and some other people who work in the house. They had some important people over from dinner from what she said." said Remus.

"Wait, when did you talk to her last?" asked Mr. Potter.

"Tonight just before her dad screamed at her to get in the…house" he said slowly, "I just want to help I asked her to come for dinner to get away from her parents but … no I'm, I'm so sorry"

"Remus dear it wasn't your fault." said his mother.

"It's no one's fault but lily's dad's. I need to go to the ministry. That girl needs to get out of there. Mary set get the guest bedroom ready. And we'll need food. James get floo madam Pomfrey she'll need to be over here. What's her address?" Ordered Mr. Potter.

**Chapter 1 4/4**

"Madison I hope you don't have anything planed for tonight." Said Mr. Potter walking into his office.

"If I did you'd probably make me cancel." said his sectary.

"Got that right. There's a girl at 758 maple drive in surrey getting abused by her father. We're going in there tonight. I want the paper work done so there won't be any complications. He apperated to the Lupin's house and walked to the Evan's. He knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" asked lily.

"Yes are the Evan's here?" asked Mr. Potter.

"Um yes, um come in." lily let him in the house. "Please stay here," lily went in to the living room, "Father there is someone here to see you. He is in the study." Her father got up and she led him to the study.

"Girl, leave," ordered he father.

"Mr. Evans this involves her." said Mr. Potter standing up.

"What did that ungrateful girl do know?" asked Seth.

"Sir I'm the minister of magic. You are being charged with physically abuse on your daughter."

"Did the girl say that? She is always making up stories." said Seth.

"Sir we have substantial evidence. Lily will need to come with us and you will need to be in court next Tuesday at 10:30a.m in court room A. You will no longer have custody of Lily and you may be sent to jail. We will be moderating everything you do until you go to court. Lily would you go grab you things, that includes your Hogwarts stuff, you won't be coming back." said Mr. Potter.

"You can't do that she is mine. You haven't the right." said Seth grabbing lily's forearm tightly.

"Did you not hear, I'm from the ministry. I have someone doing the same thing at your ministry. She will be taken away from here no matter what you say. Now let go of her so she can get her stuff." said Mr. Potter. Her father let go of her and she go her trunk. "We will my going to my house. You can stay there until you get better and go to the leaky cauldron until Hogwarts or you can just stay at my house until you go to Hogwarts if James and Sirius don't bug you to much. But you can decide that later. Good evening Mr. Evans." Lily and Mr. potter apperated to the Potter's mansion. Lily collapsed into Mr. Potter's arms.

"JAMES, SIRIUS GET OUT HERE!" he yelled. Two boys ran outside. "Carry her in the house. I have to file some custody papers. Watch her head. Are the Lupin's still here?" James nodded. His dad apperated. They took lily in the house where they passed Remus who followed them up the stairs. When they entered the guest bedroom both mums and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Set her down gently boys." said Madam Pomfrey as she moved her wand over lily in difficult movements casting healing charms. James's mum was mixing a potion and with Ms. Lupin's help were coaxing it down lily's throat. After a few minutes of work lily started to stir.

"W…what h…hap…pened?" groaned lily, sitting up in the bed.

"You collapsed after you apperated here. I'm Mary potter, I believe you know my son James." she pointed over at the 3 boys in the corner.

"How are you feeling lily?" asked Remus timidly.

"A little weak but my ribs don't hurt anymore." said lily weakly.

"We fixed them, and healed most of your cuts and bruises. You have some nasty scars on your back thought that won't go away. Are you hungry? Because I can go make you something." said Mary. Lily shook her head. "Alright dear why you change in to you pajamas and try to get some sleep. I have some dreamless sleep and calming potion here if you need it."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"If you need anything James and Sirius are 2 doors down and my bedroom is right above here. Do be afraid to call."

"Thank you." said Lily.

"Come on boys, good night Lily" they all left. Lily got out of bed, changed in to her pajamas, took the calming potion and went to sleep in a real bed for the first time since summer started.

**Ok there's the first chapter. I hope it didn't go to fast. I've only been able to work on it on the weekends. I tried reading it over so hopefully there won't be too many mistakes. As always if you want to be a Beta Reader I need one. Please review don't be to mean. I'll give you a cookie, really my mom just made a whole bunch!**

**Maxie**


	2. The Potter's

**Chapter 2! Yeah! I don't own Harry Potter or really anything you recognize or don't recognize. I think all the abuse is over after this chapter for a while except for maybe in a nightmare or two of lily's or maybe Sirius or Lupin's. **

"She looked really bad. It was her father doing that?" asked James in monotone. It was the next morning the guys were sitting in the kitchen talking about last night. Remus nodded.

"That's worse than what my parents did and I was the little traitor." said Sirius cringing at the memory.

"Why did they do that to her? I mean she's perfect. What could be wrong." asked James.

"Did you ever think that I may not be as perfect as you think." said Lily limping in the kitchen.

"Lily your up. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Why don't you sit down?" asked James getting up to help her to a chair.

"Thanks Po…James." said Lily.

"What do you mean not so perfect?" asked Sirius, now looking through the kitchen cupboards for food.

"My parents, well, dad more particular strived to be perfect. I was a flaw in his grand plan. A witch just what he needs. No he thinks I should be put to work. That magic should be punished and forgotten." said Lily shortly explaining her life.

"What? So he hurt you because you're a witch?" asked James. Lily nodded. "That's so stupid." James argued.

"Yeah well" said Lily now watching Sirius humorously who was trying to cook waffles.

"Why don't we eat and go swimming" asked Remus know Lily would want to get off the subject.

"Yeah, lily there is this big pond thing on the edge of the yard that we go swimming in all the time. You want to come?" said Sirius now finished with the cooking and was stacking waffles on 5 plates. James and Sirius started wolfing down their breakfast while Lily and Remus slowly testing the food made by Sirius almost not trusting it to be edible.

After breakfast Lily was looked over for anymore injuries by James's mum then changed and went with the boys. The pond James was talking about was more of a small lake. It was beautiful. There were tree on every side casting a comfortable shade on the shore. The Potter's had put in a dock that stretched in to the blue waters. James, Sirius and Remus jumped in to the water from the dock. Lily however sat on the dock with her feet in the water.

"Come on Lily. Jump in" Remus shouted from the water.

"Are we going to have to throw you in." said James mockingly.

"You wouldn't do that." said lily

"Oh really?" asked James swimming towards the dock.

"James you better not." said lily looking at James.

"He might not but I will." said Sirius grabbing her around the waist and bring her in the water with him.

"Sirius" shrieked lily.

"Ah, come on lily you know you like it." said Sirius. Lily splashed Sirius in the face he splashed her back. It ended up turning in to a splashing war. James dunked Sirius's head under the water. He came back up sputtering water. A little while later they were all sitting on the dock.

"I can't wait for Quiditch to start again."

"No kidding, we are going to beat the Slytherins so bad this year. Minnie (Professor McGonagall) will love us." said Sirius accidentally on purpose hitting lily in the face. Lily fighting back pushed him back in the water splashing water over everyone. They all started laughing.

Mrs. Potter called them back inside for lunch. After lunch they went back outside to play Quiditch. Lily and Remus who didn't have brooms borrowed 2 of James's. They split up into two teams, James and Remus against Lily and Sirius. They played with only a quaffle and snitch which were charmed to stay in the yard. James and Lily played the position of keeper and chaser while Sirius and Remus fought over the snitch.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game but I must take Lily to the ministry. Don't worry just to have her sign a few things and testify against her dad." said James' dad see the looks on their faces "She'll be back at dinner. You don't have to worry." Lily landed her broom. "Grab my arm and we'll just apperated there.

Lily had never been to the ministry. It was huge. A golden statue of a witch, wizard, goblin and elf standing together in the middle of the entrance. There was a poster of the Mr. Potter on wall for everyone to see.

"Good afternoon Minister. Is this you young charge." laughed a man sitting by a ticket booth dressed almost like a security guard sticking out his hand to shake hers.

"This is lily. Lily this is Bob." Lily shook his hand.

"Can I check your wand?" he asked. She stuck her hand in the sweatshirt pocket and drew her wand. He placed it on a tray. "Lily Evans? 10 ¾ holly with unicorn hair?" Lily nodded her head as he gave her back her wand. "Very well court room A. Carl is the minister if you have him on your side you win every case." he tipped his hat to her and they went off. Mr. Potter was greeted by several other members of the Ministry. Lily and Mr. Potter entered the court room. Lily's father was been guarded by 2 ministry officials. They took their seats and Mr. Potter started the case.

"We are here to examine the case of Lily Evans. A few days ago I was informed that Lily's father was abusing her. I took her out of the house and she has been living at mine and has made a good recovery. If no one has any objections then she will be taken out the custody of her father and live elsewhere until the Hogwarts school year. Is there any objections?" No one raised there hands. "Very good in that case Mr. Evans you will need to sign this, you'll be put in muggle jail for 100 days and you temporally loose custody of your other daughter. Everyone else can go. Good day." Lily's father grabbed the paper and muttered

"Good then the little brat will be off my hands…" He stood up and the officials led him out of the room.

"We need to go up to my office for a moment and then we'll go home." said Mr. Potter. They boarded the nearest elevator and went to his office. His office turned out to be a almost mini replica of Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. "please sit down where ever. Would you like a biscuit?" Lily shook her head no as she looked around the room. "let me just sign these few things and there all done. Come on I'm sure the boys are wondering where you have gotten to." they stepped in to the fire place and with a puff of green smoke they were gone.

"Ugh, finally we thought we'd starve before you get back. MUM there back." said James.

"yeah lily, but it wouldn't be worse than what your father did right?" said Sirius lightly.

"Yeah I guess" said lily now a little put down.

"I mean you father was a mega jerk for doing that to you."

"Yeah Sirius can we not talk about this."

" I can only imagine. I mean my parents were all dark and stuff but it never went this far…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter I'm really not hungry right now. I'm going to go to bed." mumbled lily getting up.

"It's alright dear. I'll bring you something else later." said James' mum shooting an angry look at Sirius. They heard lily's door close.

"Sirius why did you have to go and do that?"

"what? All I did is was talk about her family." said Sirius innocently.

"Did you ever think that she didn't want to talk about that right now?"

"Boys knock it off. Sirius go apologize. You should know better than anyone." said James's mum.

**It has been a while since I updated but there is chapter 2. Sorry if I didn't get all the facts straight. If you want to be more involved in the story you can be my beta or offer my suggestions or help me co-write it. Break is starts next week so I'll try to update. Thank to Reader101 and StudentofDust.**


	3. The Dream

**Hola people, Sorry it's been so long since I updated. My birthday's coming up and I have the week off of school so I'll hopefully be updating. I may also update "the silent marauder" but who knows. Anyway here is the next chapter. One of my favourite sites (HP-B) is down because of updates also so I'll be writing. P.S-If anyone is a member of HP-B my name is hpcrazy93**

**Disclaimer- I got all the rights to Harry Potter for my birthday!! Wow if you fell for that you must be really slow! No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the rights only the plot and made up characters.**

"Ok I'll do it after dinner," said Sirius piling food on his plate.

"You'll do it now or you won't be eating," said Carl taking Sirius' plate away. Sighing defeat Sirius stood up and walked out of the room. Sirius who knew the Potter's house very well walked to the bedroom which now had a door sign the read Lily. Inside the room came the muffled sobs of a girl who had been through much.

"Evans," he knocked on the door. There was silence now "Lily can you open the door?" there were footsteps and the door opened. Lily's eyes were red and puffy.

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Lily I'm sorry. When I came here I didn't want to talk about my parents at all. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not your fault. I over reacted. You didn't say any thing that was offensive, just having things be put in perspective made it seem worse," said lily drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm really not very good at this," said Sirius. Lily laughed. "Um do you want dinner?"

"Sure,"

"We can eat up here if you want they sound like there almost done," suggested Sirius. Lily nodded. "Ok then, Mattie," Sirius called in to nowhere. There was a pop and a little house elf with watery brown eyes appeared.

"You called master Sirius?" the small little house elf asked.

"Hey Mattie can you bring up what ever Mrs. Potter cooked."

"Yes master," a few seconds latter Mattie popped back in the room holding a tray loaded with food, "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you," said Sirius. He gave a plate to lily who started eating immediately, "You must have been starving"

"Kind of," said Lily reaching for more food.

-----

The summer passed with nothing to exciting happing and soon it was time to board the Hogwarts express. They were one of the first ones at the station.

"Oh I can't believe you're in your last year at Hogwarts. I seems like it was yesterday when I was changing your dippers."

"That was yesterday Mrs. P," said Sirius with his wolfish grin. A second later he was on the ground with James on top of him trying to beat him.

"No prongs…" came Sirius's muffled voice Sirius

"Padfoot you better shut up," yelled James.

"Boys cut it out. James get off of Sirius."

"No James not the hair. It needs to be perfect for my fan club," They boys were still rolling around on the floor.

"James Charlie Potter and Sirius Orion Black get off the floor before I decided not to let you go to Hogwarts," Screamed Mrs. Potter. The boys were off the floor with the blink of an eye.

"Sorry mum," James and Sirius said together.

"Go put the trunks on board," said Mr. Potter. The boys left.

"We spoke with professor Dumbledore and you can come over to our house for Christmas. If you want to that is" said Mrs. Potter.

"I would love to Mrs. Potter." said Lily as Mrs. Potter pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Lily," said a quiet voice. Lily spun around to see Remus standing next to her "how was the rest of your summer?"

"Better than the others. I wish you could have been over more." said lily "My sister still being… herself?"

"Will she ever not be? Of course. She and that Vernon guys she was dating are getting married. She went around the neighbourhood telling everyone." Lily rolled her eyes.

"They'll be a great couple. A walrus and a little sneak?" said lily laughing.

"Moony, finally you're here. Come on we got a compartment. By mum." said James.

"You guys be good. I don't want to here of you dieing anymore of the professors hair."

"But Mrs. P Slugy's hair had never looked better. I mean lime green is really his colour." Sirius' wolf grin was back.

"Get on the train," laughed Mr. Potter as the train whistle blew for all the stragglers to get aboard.

--------- **Lily's POV----------**

James and Sirius had gotten us our own compartment. We all hung our heads out the window to say last minute good byes. The train started to move and soon we were off in to the country side. Remus had pulled out a book Hogwarts a history. James was looking at a piece of parchment while Sirius followed a bunch of girls into their compartment. I decided to take a nap before the heads meeting. I looked out the window as the hills of green ran by soon I was in my own world.

"_The Evans family was sitting together eating breakfast. _

"_Lily dear when is your choir recital?" asked her father looking up from the paper._

"_At 7:30 dad." said lily. Who was already in her Preparatory School uniform. A scream came from the kitchen. _

"_Matalan, what is it?" asked Mr. Evans getting up from the table. _

"_It's an owl sir. With a letter for Miss Lily." said a Matalan who was looking fearfully at the owl whose leg was held out for her to take the letter. _

"_Lily, Petunia go to school." said Mr. Evans with a strangely calm voice. The girls got up from the table, picked up their lunches and went to school. "Mary she's not going there, how can she be one of them? They can think that I would let her go there after what happened to Jeff." said Mr. Evans. _

"_Seth why don't we let lily decide. I'm sure she won't want to go. She has a ton of friends she won't want to leave behind. Trust me she'll stay here." said Mary. Her husband sank down in a chair_

"_Your right. We'll ask her tonight." _

"_Sir, it is almost 8 you must be getting to work." said Matalan. _

"_Yes thank you Matalan." said Seth getting up and kissing his wife._

"_Do worry dear. She won't decide to go." _

**So there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it like I said I have the week of so expect at least one more chapter. I have some questions for you to think about 1. Who is Jeff? 2. What happened to Jeff? 3. What do you think is going to happen next in the story? 4. Will lily decide to go to Hogwarts? 5. How will lily's father react to her decision? Put your answers these questions in you review. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! ALSO CHECK OUT MY POLL!**


End file.
